When Two Worlds Collide
by Snapplex
Summary: *Changed didn't like the preview very much* " Run! I don't need help!" were the only words I could get out. Who would've known the last words I'd said was a lie? Who would've known he could catch me? Who would've known that he knew Lokesh... When Sunni Hart meets the five quest-breakers, she learns they have their demons and so does she.
1. A dream

**Why hello there reader! :D I thank you for visiting my story. I was originally introduced to Fanfiction and Tiger's Curse by my friend DesertedRosex and TCLover. We all are fangirls! 8D **

**Any ways enjoy the story! **

** ❧Prologue❧**

_ A dream_

The soft breeze sent goose bumps sprawling up my skin in strokes. I sucked in a breath and gazed around, the beauty of the real world engulfing me into pure happiness. Letting out the cool breeze I walked forward, feeling careless and almost in flight. The feeling of freedom urged me on as I walked to the large oak tree that stood out against the scenery of wheat swaying back and forth in a rhythmic pace. This place was all too familiar and predictable, _yet so unknown and strange._

As sweet sounding birds zipped past, to chase whatever was out there in the distance, the other surroundings stayed silent. The sweet _whoosh _of the branches and the wheat combined made me feel even more relaxed as I climbed up the oak tree. The way the branches were arranged it was simple and easy to climb, making me have to hardly work at all. I reached into the hole inside of the tree where my notepad usually was.

As I touched the fragile paper memories flooded my mind. Some unpleasant and hurtful, others cheerful and happy. I flipped through the pages; something was definitely wrong. I blinked up from my paper as the swaying sound was interrupted by a loud _screeching_ sound. I flipped through the pages once more, pictures fluttering past my eyes. Except these weren't _my _pictures.

No, these were satanic horrible and ruined. I gasped in despair and felt as though all of my memories had been taken from me, stolen right out of my own safe haven. I gazed up from the pages as I felt static whip through the air and past my face. The skies had turned from sunny and warm to dark and cold. I felt my body tremble as I realized the lightning was striking at least one hundred yards away.

A loud _snap_ was sounded as two figures appeared in the distance. I knew where I was; in my dream _I _had created a world where I could get away from the fears of the outside. Or had I? Screw that what I really want to know was this even really a dream or maybe a nightmare? The figures stopped far away from the tree. I closed my eyes and imagined them disappearing "_Go away, go away go away…"_ I whispered and peeked one eye open. They were still there, standing tall and large.

I began to panic as I realized; I was no longer in control of my dream. I swung my legs over in a moment of pure desperation as I tried to hop off the branch, but instead I was flung toward the dark shadows. I gazed up, dazed and in shock. The man picked me up and threw me back down to the ground, beating my body repeatedly with his fists. "_You thought you could run away from me?"_ The eerie voice hissed in my bruised face. I swallowed "No! I don't know what you're talking about or who you are!" I was lying. I knew who he was, but I was afraid of him, afraid of what he could do to me.

He grabbed my collar and held me up to face him, his teeth gritted. "_Maybe you need a better look."_ He spat in my face and threw me to the ground, my eyes traveling to the 'bystander' who happened to be standing beside him. I didn't recognize the man; all I knew was that he was Indian. The Indian man held up his hand as the other man, Devas, kicked me in the back repeatedly. "_We need her alive_." He reminded him in a cold, scratchy voice. I blinked and looked up at him as he shot me a wicked smile.

"_Hello, miss," _The man said "_My, Devas, you didn't tell me how beautiful she was. She'd make a perfect wife." _Devas snickered as he pulled me up to face the other man. "_Stand up straight."_ He growled and hit my sore back. I stood up straight immediately and stared the other man in the face. "_I'm Lokesh, beautiful, I apologize for interrupting your… beautiful… heart wrenching dream." _Lokesh said and twirled my hair around his finger.

I couldn't stop the tears from dripping from my eyes as my fear for both of them was undeniable. "What do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I sputtered and tried to push out of his grasp. "_Feisty are you?" _Devas' voice made me shudder as he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. A disgusting, wet kiss that made me grimace. "_You know why I want you, my Sun, and I will take it from you. Only one thing can make me change my mind." _Devas said, and with that he began to fade away. "Wait!" I exclaimed and reached out to the evaporating image. "_Please tell me!_"


	2. She Who Awakened

_**❧ 1 ❧**_

_**She who Awakened**_

The girl resting in the bed seemed distant and almost far away. We had been waiting for her to wake up for a week or so, but it seemed as if she were Sleeping Beauty and wouldn't awake until someone gave her the kiss. She looked nothing like Kelsey; she was in fact the opposite. A long curtain of hair flowed down her back and reached her waist, it was a golden blonde that seemed to almost be made up of the world's best sunlight.

My brother, Ren, had lost his memory and had been saved by me and his girlfriend Kelsey. _Kelsey_, I believed she was the most beautiful girl I had ever been blessed to see. For some reason she was falling for my idiot brother who could never treat her as good I as can. Now, she was standing with her arms crossed; the tear stains evident on her soft pale face. Now that Ren wasn't here for her I had to be; keeping her sane and eating was my main desire.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes blinked open, a beautiful color they were. A dark blue almost looking black from afar; her oval shaped face was framed by the hair when she leaned up. It was a bit messy; I noted as she tucked her knees to her chest and gazed at us with confusion. "Where am I?" She said in almost a whisper. She hadn't been speaking for weeks so her voice was a bit scratchy yet soothing.

Mr. Kadam was the first to speak; "Hello, Miss, you are in the Rajaram household. Nilima, could you please order her something from the gold- I mean- _kitchen?_" He hastily corrected himself as Nilima trotted away to the kitchen. "Miss, I am Mr. Kadam, this is Kishan, Ren, Kelsey, and Nilima is downstairs." A smile stretched across his face as he introduced us all; the girl's eyes darting around like that of an animal.

Ren sat beside her on the bed and wouldn't take his eyes off of her. Worry filled his cobalt blue eyes; he cared for this girl, a lot. _Idiot brother, how dare he not know how lucky he was to have Kelsey by his side! _I thought bitterly before clinking of silverware was heard behind me. Nilima returned with a tray filled with sweet smelling foods. A variety of fruits, pastries, and drinks were scattered on the tray; they looked undeniably perfect and had to have come from the Golden Fruit.

The girl ate surprisingly slowly. Perhaps she was savoring each piece of food, the first _real_ food she had in days probably. Kelsey leaned her head on my shoulder, temporarily distracted; I wrapped an arm around her waist with a hint of a smile.

The girl cleared her throat as she finished and gazed up at us, as if she were assessing our size. She looked at Kelsey before flickering her eyes over to Mr. Kadam "Kyā āpa lōkēśa kē sātha kyā karanē kē li'ē kucha hai?" She said it like she was trying to hide it from Kelsey. Maybe she had sensed weakness? She was asking if we knew anything about Lokesh. Mr. Kadam raised his eyebrows and nodded, "We do know about him," He said, looking at the confused Kelsey," Why do you ask?"

She pointed directly at Kelsey, her eyes going ablaze. "It's all your fault." She hissed unhappily. I protectively tightened my arm around Kelsey as the boiling anger inside of the girl seemed to increase. "It's _all _your fault, Kelsey Hayes!" She exclaimed and pushed the plate aside, Ren's hand grabbed her arm. "Tell us what you mean." Nilima spoke up, interest and fear clear in her voice. "_You_ had to come out of nowhere and ruin _everything!_ _You_ made Lokesh destroy the elements! Now we're all going to die, I've lost my family, friends, and everything I ever had because of _you! _Now Devas and Lokesh are-"

"Devas?" Mr. Kadam said suddenly, cutting the furious girl off, "Devas was killed, what are you talking about?" He sat down at the edge of the bed. "Devas _can't_ be killed, not without certain weapons… They're told to be a myth. But that's not important, what's important is—" Mr. Kadam raised his hand as if to dismiss her words. "What's important is that Devas and Lokesh are what? What are they doing?" She shot him dagger eyes before continuing. "Lokesh and Devas are joining together to take the amulet, capture me and Kelsey, then destroy all that's left of Sūraja!" Urgency was screaming from her voice.

"What's Sūraja?" asked Kelsey breaking the minute silence that passed between us. "It means 'sun' in Hindi," I replied before turning to her "What is your name?" Her back suddenly straightened as she spoke proudly "Sunni Surucipūrṇa." I raised my eyebrows; Surucipūrṇa meant elegant in Hindi. She spoke Hindi, but didn't look even remotely colored. "Where is Sūraja?" Ren asked, eyeing the girl carefully. She sighed "It's far away, supposedly close to where Durga's pearl necklace belongs. It's where the Sun elements belong, where we all live." She put her hand to her chest, "_I _was the emperor's and the queen's daughter. I was to find a husband and rule the kingdom in harmony before Devas came." The small smile that had begun to creep across her lips vanishes into a scowl. "The coward decided to take one of the Blue Rose's petals. Away from the Earth's kingdom." She was beginning to make no sense. She looked up at us and sighed once more "The Blue rose is the rose that united the kingdoms together long ago. Each emperor owns one of the beautiful flower's petals; they pass it down to their children before they die." She touched the necklace that was dangling from her neck. The silver chain was connected to an almost glowing teardrop shaped petal, metallic yet beautiful.

"We were all at war with each other… No one could make up their mind." She crossed her legs as her eyes glazed over in thought. "Until the goddess Parvati gave us this flower. She said we needed to work together for the common good. We had listened to her orders and soon we were peaceful once more." She giggled absent mindedly "At least that's the story my parents told me."

"Where are the other elements?" Kelsey asked, snapping her out of her world. "They were killed. An emperor has to die to natural causes, but when he is killed; so is the element." She touched her heart and stared Kelsey directly in her eyes, "It belongs in their heart, and once it stops beating it seems like the element leaves the body to find the next person in line. When there is no one else then the element goes to the only other person it sees, which is usually the martyr." Kelsey nodded slowly, "Oh." Was all she could get out.

"When my parents were killed I was there, only around fourteen. I didn't understand why Devas killed them, but at the time it didn't matter. Devas killed them for the Blue Rose's petal, and for their elemental powers. But he didn't get them, my parents had given me the petal since they knew they were done for. Despite my protests; my parents told me to hide under the bed and wait. They wouldn't tell me what to wait for, but I just listened. Seeing my mother's face that scared and frightened forced me to believe whatever they said."


End file.
